Permanent hair dyes (oxidizing hair dyes) and semi-permanent hair dyes (acid hair dyes) which have so far usually been used have such large defects that dyeing operation in use is complicated and troublesome and that the circumference, cloths and the skin of users are dyed.
Accordingly, they have to be applied usually in beauty solons or they have to be applied by ourselves in bathing so that they can be washed away soon even if stained, and therefore an excessive burden has been forced to the users.
A cumulatively dyeing temporary hair dye (refer to patent document 1) provided by the present applicant which comprises 0.01 to 3% by weight of an acid dye as a coloring agent, 1.5 to 10% by weight of a nonionic or anionic silicone base resin, 3 to 20% by weight of a hair dyeing auxiliary, 30 to 80% by weight of a lower alcohol and 5 to 50% by weight of water and which has a pH of 2 to 5 and a viscosity of 100 mPa·s or less is known as a hair dye which can reduce the above burden and which can cumulatively dye hair by using repeatedly with simplicity even if a dyeing amount per once is small.
Further, known are an acid hair dye composition (patent document 2) prepared by blending 0.01 to 1% of at least one of acid dyes, 0.1 to 10% of an acid as a pH controlling agent, 1 to 20% of an aromatic alcohol as a penetrant, 1 to 20% of a lower alcohol as a solvent and 0.01 to 5% of a polymer compound as a thickener and an acid hair dye composition (patent document 3) prepared by blending 0.01 to 10.0% of at least one of amino-modified or ammonium-modified polymer silicones represented by a specific formula.
The hair dye described in patent document 1 is excellent as a hair dye which can cumulatively dye hair, but it is a little inferior in water resistance. Also, the acid hair dye compositions described in patent documents 2 and 3 described above are common in terms of using acid dyes, but they involve problems in terms of being inferior in water resistance and a hair dyeing property. Further, they have a high viscosity and therefore have such a problem in terms of usability that they are not unsuited to use with an applicator for hair having an occlusion body such as a sliver and the like.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-172141    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-104942    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-40746